PBA 052 Janis
11:48:14 PM Canto: Canto added Josh to this conversation 11:48:17 PM Canto: Canto added Valerian to this conversation 11:48:25 PM Canto: Janis opens her eyes and she's in a forest. 11:48:49 PM Janis: Janis freaks out and reaches for her bow again 11:49:18 PM Janis: Janis looks around 11:49:22 PM Janis: ...hello? 11:49:39 PM Canto: No answer! 11:50:30 PM Janis: ((Is her hawk there too, or just her and her gear?)) 11:51:57 PM Canto: Just her and her gear. Roll Search. 11:52:15 PM Janis: ((22)) 11:52:43 PM Canto: The only thing you notice is a set of tracks leading deeper into the forest. They look like horse hooves. 11:53:04 PM Janis: Janis looks around then proceeds to follow them, cautiously. 11:54:56 PM Canto: Roll K:N. 11:55:11 PM Janis: ((28)) 11:55:11 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 11:55:25 PM Canto: These aren't horse tracks, they're unicorn tracks. 11:55:37 PM Janis: Janis continues to follow them 12:00:08 AM Canto: You track the unicorn to a small glade. Where the unicorn's trail ends, you find a beautiful young woman who is sitting on a stump and using a whetstone on a scimitar. 12:00:28 AM Janis: Janis hides and watches, sneaking around 12:00:55 AM Janis: ((26 stealth)) 12:01:48 AM Canto: She's humming a tune. It's a bit like a disney scene, really... animals seem to be coming out of the forest toward her, drawn by her singing, except she's wearing very practical leather armor and is armed to the teeth. 12:02:34 AM Janis: Janis calls out from her hiding spot "Hello?" 12:03:17 AM Canto: Woman: Hello, Janis. 12:03:35 AM Janis: ..............are you friendly? I'm not out to hurt anyone. 12:04:30 AM Canto: Woman: I mean you no harm. I helped bring you here. 12:04:49 AM Janis: Janis comes out of hiding "Where is here? Who are you?" 12:04:57 AM Janis: Janis keeps her bow in hand, just in case 12:06:27 AM Canto: Woman: I'm Mielikki. I'm one of several beings who are interested in seeing you free your friend Nation from the fate that awaits him. 12:07:04 AM Janis: Janis sits down nearby "Why? To get more souls." 12:08:43 AM Janis: Or just to stop others? We're all resources, right? 12:09:17 AM Canto: She frowns. "Most of us want the souls that should come to our realms, yes." 12:09:49 AM Janis: ......so...where is here? 12:09:59 AM Janis: Your realm? ...it's nice. 12:10:40 AM Canto: Mielikki: Part of my realm. See, you had to die in the demi realm we created so we could contact you. 12:11:32 AM Janis: ...next time, can you have the gnome woman explain that? 12:12:16 AM Canto: Mielikki: Mmm. Olidammara designed that construct. He hates being straightforward about anything. 12:13:10 AM Janis: Janis nods 12:14:02 AM Canto: Mielikki: Anyway. We're here to lend you some of our power. You see... you're on a plane-jumping ship. There are some planes where it's easier to make contact with you. Like the one you're on now. 12:14:23 AM Janis: Right. It's all divine energy and stuff. 12:14:44 AM Janis: So, the trials and everything, you set that up to make sure it was us, right? 12:15:26 AM Canto: Mielikki: Boccob designed the complex with you in mind, yes. 12:16:13 AM Janis: ...is this where I'm gonna go later...when I die for real? 12:16:22 AM Janis: I assume I'm gonna go back after this. 12:16:40 AM Canto: Mielikki: Yes, once we're done here, you and your friends will all be resurrected. 12:18:59 AM Janis: That's not an answer to the first question. 12:19:05 AM Janis: If you don't know, you can just say. 12:19:40 AM Canto: Mielikki: If you continue on the path, if you remain true to yourself, protect the natural places and protect the weak, yes, when you die, you will come here. 12:19:56 AM Janis: Janis nods "Ok, thanks." 12:20:19 AM Janis: ...so, what's this power you have for me? 12:21:30 AM Canto: Mielikki: I will give you a small part of my own power to take with you. It will increase your chances in the task ahead. 12:21:50 AM Janis: ...cool... 12:22:10 AM Janis: ...I don't really know what that means... 12:22:21 AM Janis: ...is it, like, better arrows, or something? 12:24:09 AM Canto: Mielikki: It will intensify your bond with nature, increasing the amount of power you can draw on. 12:24:31 AM Janis: ...you mean my magic. 12:24:55 AM Janis: So that's where it came from. Wynn was right. 12:26:26 AM Canto: Mielikki: It is your decision to accept this gift. If you do not, I will still send you back and you will awaken back in your body again. 12:26:49 AM Janis: Why wouldn't I accept? 12:27:15 AM Canto: Mielikki: Because you dont' trust me, or you distrust magic, or any number of reasons. 12:27:42 AM Janis: ...I just died...I'm not sure I trust anything right now. 12:28:30 AM Canto: Mielikki: Nature doesn't lie. It doesn't coddle. You are predator or prey. Both have their role, but which would you rather be? 12:28:51 AM Janis: Yeah. I get that. That makes sense. 12:29:10 AM Janis: ...can I pet the unicorn? 12:29:26 AM Canto: She smiles, and whistles! The unicorn comes out. 12:29:44 AM Janis: Janis reaches out and pets her 12:29:58 AM Canto: The unicorn lets you. 12:30:22 AM Janis: This power will help me. So, I'll take it. 12:30:31 AM Janis: But you guys really need to work on your invitations. 12:31:29 AM Janis: Most people don't like being killed by a giant monster. 12:39:13 AM Canto: Mielikki: I know. 12:39:31 AM Canto: She plucks a leaf out of her hair. 12:39:56 AM Janis: ...is that it? Do I take that? 12:40:21 AM Canto: She hands it over. "If you accept what I offer you, eat this." 12:40:43 AM Janis: .............ok.... 12:40:53 AM Janis: Janis takes it and eats it, with some trepidation 12:45:19 AM Janis: ....crunchy... 12:46:01 AM Canto: It tastes pretty good! 12:46:11 AM Canto: Like mint. 12:46:19 AM Janis: ...so...what now? 12:51:26 AM Janis: How do I go back? 12:51:58 AM Canto: She smiles and waves, and at that point you wake up in your body. But hold on while I deal with the others. 12:52:11 AM Janis: ((kk))